


Bobbing and Weaving

by biketest



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biketest/pseuds/biketest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1.21 (Ten Wickets): Jeremy and Natalie had left almost an hour ago, and Casey and Dan had long switched the contents of their mugs from wine to whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbing and Weaving

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired (by Dan's adorable drunken hugging ♥) and wrote this right after watching 1.21. Just a heads up that it's pretty episode specific and might not make much sense if you don't remember that episode very well.

Jeremy and Natalie had left almost an hour ago, and Casey and Dan had long switched the contents of their mugs from wine to whiskey. They’d broken out their bottle of Jack Daniels, the one they kept in the back of the second-to-last drawer of their filing cabinet, reserved for emergencies like tonight. 

Casey reached over and picked up the whiskey from the table and refilled his mug. When the drink was gone he leaned back, relaxing into their comfortably familiar office couch. He had started the evening an even mixture of heartbroken, annoyed, and ambitious, but by now would consider his only dominant emotion to be ‘drunk.’ 

Situated next to him on the couch, Danny's bobbing and weaving had turned into near falling over. He'd always been a sentimental drunk, and even now, depressed over Rebecca, he was affectionate with Casey. Usually he was more energetic, but tonight his drunken declarations of friendship came punctuated with sad sighs, and he’d become less talkative as the night wore on. He was still much more drunk than Casey, and though Casey had been doing his best to catch up it seemed to be a losing battle.

Danny downed the remaining contents of his mug and let himself tilt over to press up against Casey, his head resting on his best friend's shoulder. He let out another loud sigh.

"Hey. D'you think San Francisco has a chance at the World Series?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in two or three years."

Dan let out a sad laugh. "That's what I thought."

"You okay?" Casey asked him, clumsily patting Danny's cheek. He'd been somewhat expecting a night like this ever since Dan had told him about the non-divorce, but even though he told-him-so it didn't make it less painful to recognize his partner's sadness. 

"Mmmh," Dan moaned in response, and Casey understood him.

They weren't talking much at this point, but they were sitting very close together. Close enough that an uninformed outsider might have deemed it cuddling, Casey realized, as Dan ran his fingers across his partner's jeans and touched his chest. His finger hooked through a belt loop as he scooted closer. Casey decided it was okay. There were no outsiders currently observing, and they were very drunk.

"You know what I need?" Casey asked after a bit.

Dan answered without hesitation. "A plan.”

"I need a plan," Casey said. It must have been the twentieth time that night.

"You do," Dan affirmed reliably.

"P-L-A-N."

"A plan," Dan repeated. 

"That's right."

"So whaddayagot?" Dan slurred. Casey could feel his jaw moving from the way it was leaning against his shoulder. "Plan-wise?" 

"I have to admit, I am currently very lacking in the plan department."

Dan tipped his mug back, finishing off the last of their whisky. “You are,” he said. 

He tossed the empty cup to the other side of the couch and then reached up, placing his hand on Casey's cheek and turning Casey's face toward his own. Casey was close to saying _Danny, I can’t do this right now, we should be coming up with a plan_ , but when Danny pressed their lips together that no longer felt true. When their lips touched for the second time Casey started returning the kiss. As it deepened, Dan's hand came up to run through Casey's hair while Casey's gripped the back of Dan's head. Dan sat up taller, kneeling to lean Casey back, steadying himself with his hand gripping the arm of the couch. He'd kissed with more passion before, but this wasn't about passion, it was comfort. Casey was struck by how it felt surprisingly normal and perfect, to be kissing his best friend and partner at this moment, drunk in their office. 

When their exhaustion caught up to them and the kiss died down Danny pulled back, resting his forehead on his partner's. He squeezed Casey’s shoulder.

"You'll come up with a plan," he said, calm confidence in his voice.


End file.
